Past Acquaintances
by the grene kni3t
Summary: It is illogical that one should be disturbed by the appearance of a past acquaintance, particularly if the period of acquaintance was considered pleasant.


Disclaimer: Paramount owns _Star Trek_.

---

The crew of the starship _Enterprise_ was busy with the usual hustle and bustle of transporting some of Starfleet's most important personnel to the conference on Beta Cygni 3, but its captain and first officer still found time to report personally to the transporter room to welcome each new guest on board. In this instance, her chief medical officer had tagged along—partially because everyone was in such good health that he had little else to do, but chiefly in order to tease Captain Kirk about one of those honored guests.

"That Commander Nelson is really something, eh, Jim?"

Kirk gave McCoy one of his best innocent looks. "One of Starfleet's finest," he said carefully. "An expert on Klingon philosophy, leader of twelve key anthropological expeditions . . . "

"And conqueror of the affections of one James T. Kirk," the doctor finished. "I saw the way you looked at her at dinner last night."

"You . . . noticed?"

"Jim, I would have to have been blind and deaf not to notice."

"Indeed, Captain," Spock interposed. "The Commander's presence did appear to have a readily discernible effect on your physiological and psychological processes."

"_Et tu_, Spock?" Kirk laughed. "It must have been worse than I thought! But I couldn't help it. It's been years, and Nicole—Commander Nelson—has become quite a woman. But seeing her last night . . . it was like I was seventeen again, trying to work up the courage to ask her to the Starfleet Academy prom." He gave a sheepish grin.

McCoy grinned back. "I know the feeling." He turned to bait the first officer. "Don't you, Spock?"

"Doctor, I did not attend more than the minimum required number of social functions at the Academy, let alone attempt to induce a female to accompany me."

"You know what I mean," McCoy persisted as they entered the transporter room. "Don't you think the appearance of a beautiful woman from the past can be . . . disturbing?"

"It is illogical that one should be disturbed by the appearance of a past acquaintance," Spock replied, raising an eyebrow, "particularly if the period of acquaintance was considered pleasant."

Kirk chuckled heartily. "He's got us there, Bones."

"Captain Robbins is ready to beam aboard, sir," said Lieutenant Kyle from the controls.

"Energize."

The space above the transporter pad began to shimmer, and Kirk and McCoy were surprised to see the form resolve into a tall, dark-haired woman. She wore the nonstandard female trouser uniform, but it seemed to flatter rather than hide what was obviously a good figure. Her posture was straight and proud, and her face bore a serious expression that softened into a prim smile as she turned to the officers.

"Mister Spock," she said. "Long time, no see."

There were two seconds of silence before Spock seemed to come to his senses. "Number One," he acknowledged, then hastily corrected himself. "Captain Robbins."

"You two . . . know each other?" Kirk and McCoy were both suppressing grins. McCoy in particular was slyly observing the Vulcan. He decided that it could have been his imagination if Spock suddenly looked greener than usual, but the unusual hesitation in his voice was distinct.

"Comman—"—Spock stopped, cleared his throat, and corrected himself again—"_Captain _Robbins was the first officer of the _Enterprise_ under Captain Pike for four years, ten months, and eleven days."

"Ah." Kirk, still grinning, stepped forward to save his friend. "An old friend of the _Enterprise_. I hope you'll be pleased with how we've treated her. Can I show you to your quarters, Captain Robbins?"

"Thank you, Captain." Robbins smiled at Spock again as she stepped off the transporter pad and joined Kirk in the hallway. Spock's eyes followed her quick, professional step across the room and out the door until it had closed behind her.

McCoy allowed his grin to spread and leaned confidentially towards the first officer. "What was that you were saying earlier, Mr. Spock?"


End file.
